Being Oblivious
by Born to be Wicked
Summary: Demetra has been trapped in the broken up world of the game for four years. When she finally escapes, she hopes to finally get together with Juni. Only one problem, he has a steady girlfriend and has grown to forget about Demetra. What lengths will Demetra go to to make Juni remember? (Picture is fifteen year old Demetra)


Pixels. Walls. No escape. That's all that lies within the game of the Toymaker. That, along with a young girl, searching absentmindedly for escape. Demetra searched and searched the dark, broken space that was once the unbeatable game. For the past four years she had been yearning to leave this dungeon.

Everything else in the game had died. Faded away into nothingness, except her. She was invincible, the Deceiver, that's what they called her. Other organisms in the game had died from lack of nutrition, but not Demetra. She was undying.

Just because she was perceived as unbeatable on the outside, while really the young raven haired girl was slowly dying inside. She couldn't forget _him_, The Guy. At least, they thought he was The Guy. But Juni Cortez, the Guy or not, would not leave her thoughts. His curly reddish brown hair, his dark brown eyes, everything. Sure he had been somewhat nerdy, but still adorable.

She searched again absentmindedly through the large maze of pixels. She thought maybe she should just end her life, if she could find out a way. In the distance she saw a gleam of silver. All the pixels around her were white, why would there be silver?

Eyeing the sliver of colour closer, she saw a large block of it, cutting off entrance to whatever lie on the other side. Demetra advanced cautiously; keen on figuring out the new object in the blank broken world she had grown accustomed to.

She carefully tapped on the silver, and the metal surprisingly cracked. Curious, Demetra had hit the glass once again, this time harder with her fist. Her hand throbbed tremendously, but a large chunk of silver fell off the wall, revealing a bright white light on the other side.

Demetra smiled at her achievement, and bent over to pick up the piece of metal, hitting the remainder of the wall until a hole was visible for her to walk thorugh. Having nothing to lose, Demetra stepped into the blinding light, shielding her blue eyes.

Things seemed to warp around her, creating an odd red and purple vortex. Her head spun and her stomach clenched as she hit the ground hard. Looking at her surroundings, she noticed she was laying on grass. _Actual_ grass!

What is happening, she touhgt, glancing around at her surroundings. Picking herself up, she took note of her surroundings. She was in a small park, which contained a soccer field, playground area and several benches were kids, adults and teenagers alike sat, speaking absentmindedly.

Demetra stepped from behind the bush where she had fallen and walked to the sidewalk. This must be the real world! She thought, looking at the large buildings and numerous shops that dotted the streets. People cast her odd looks as she strolled down the road.

That must have been the Toymaker's connection to the real world! She realized, then caught sight of the people staring oddly at her. Looking down, she realized that she was still about in her purpl, metal game suit. It hadn't changed all the years she had resided in the game, it just readjusted itself overnight to fit her properly for her form.

Realizing she needed modern clothes, she stepped into the nearest shopping store she found, Connect Fashion. The store held a wide variety of t shirts, shorts and jeans, perfect for what Demetra needed to change into.

She looked around the store until realizing, she didn't have any money. As soon as the thought worried her, a small black wallet appeared in her hand. Its contents including an ID of herself, claiming she was an American citizen, and also containing 700 American dollars. Content she didn't have to become a thief on her first day on the real world, Demetra then picked out three blue t-shirts and three pairs of jeans to try on, along with two pairs of shorts for the hot weather.

Seeing as the clothes fit perfectly, Demetra paid the lady at the front desk and headed into the store's bathroom. Shedding her game suit once more, she put on the V-neck blue shirt and dark wash jeans.

Looking down at her game suit on the floor, she debated throwing it out, before shoving it in her shopping bag and exiting the store. She couldn't find the heart to throw the thing out, which was odd considering it was what she had worn for the past five years.

Feeling an odd itch on her throat, Demetra headed to a small café amd ordered a water bottle, along with a blueberry muffin. Nibblinng on her muffin, the raven haired girl scanned the people in the café until spotting someone who looked somewhat familiar.

She had grown, obviously, but still had the same features. Demetra pondered going to see the familiar face, but then decided that it would be good to know somebody in this world and stood up, grabbing her water bottle and muffin and walking to the brunette.

"Carmen!" Carmen Cortez turned her attention to the direction where her name had been called. A raven haired girl waved to her, smiling excitedly. Carmen closed her laptop and headed over to the black haired girl. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asked.

The girl smiled. "I don't know if you remember me. Demetra. Ring a bell?" The now introduced Demetra raised her eyebrows at the older girl. Carmen pondered for a moment before gasping in shock. "Oh my god! How did you get out, how are you alive! The game shut down years ago!" Carmen exclaimed.

"I found the exit where the Toymaker entered this world, and I eventually broke through and ended up here, just today." She explained. Carmen smiled. "I can't believe it's really you!" She exclaimed, now hugging the raven haired teen.

"I know, it's crazy." She claimed, hugging the brunette back. "Can I ask you something?" Demetra asked, cautious to ask the question that pondered her mind. "Anything." Carmen replied with a smile. Demetra was honestly surprised that Carmen was being so kind to her, after her being the Deceiver. But she had fled that life, turned a new leaf.

"It's kind of stupid really." She blushed slightly. Carmen raised her eyebrows. "Are you asking about my brother?" Demetra blushed at the mention of him, but nodded. "How is Juni?" She asked, curiosity seeping through her bright blue eyes.

"He's fine, hasn't rejoined the OSS, but has also been keeping himself together." She remarked. Demetra beamed. "That's great. Is he, um… you know, seeing anyone?" She asked quietly. A somber look fell across Carmen's face.

"I really hate to tell you this Demetra, but he has a girlfriend."


End file.
